1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for trapping flies and other flying insects for collection and subsequent disposal.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with flying insect traps of various configurations. Many of these prior flying insect traps are adapted for industrial, commercial, farming and like environments where a large number of flying insects may be encountered and collection of a large-volume of flying insects is desired. Flying insect traps of this type generally use relatively large bags or other volume storage containers for collection of the captured flying insects, and as a result are generally not suitable for personal or home use. Other prior flying insect trap arrangements are relatively complicated and corresponding expensive, and thus also not generally suitable for home or personal uses. Flying insect traps generally of the above types are shown in Mayo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,127; Brophy et al., U.S. Pat. No 3,058,257; Weimert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,173; and Bible, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,725; Roche, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,933; and Rueff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,578.
Certain prior flying insect traps that appear to be smaller or simpler or otherwise generally more suitable for home and personal use are shown in O""Connell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,694; Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,100; Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,789; Boobar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,789; Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,226; Patti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,460; Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,865; Jobin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,456; Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,987; Regan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,211; Chu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,087; Plato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,454; and Nelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,690. Each of these arrangements purports to solve certain aspects and problems associated with apparatus trapping, collection and disposal of flying insects prior thereto, however, each also exhibiting certain drawbacks associated therewith. Such drawbacks and disadvantages include having exposed lights and/or insect catching water or fly paper such that persons and especially smaller children are at risk of injury, and the equipment at risk of being damaged.
For example, Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,624 discloses an insect trap that includes an exposed light and fly paper for catching flying insects. In this instance, the light is at risk of being damaged from external sources, and the sticky paper is exposed to the outside contaminating elements, reducing the useful life of the paper
Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,781; Herbert, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,802; and Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,822 each disclose flying insect traps that utilize a cone-shaped entry-way into a storage area. However, in each of these instances, with the storage area above the apex of the cone (i.e., outside the cone), disposal of the collected insects requires either removal of the storage unit from the cone (Herbert), or turning over the entire unit (Green and Carter), in order to dump the collected insects. Such dumping is an awkward procedure for disposing of collected insects, particularly where these apparatus includes bait to draw the flying insects upwardly through the cone. Moreover, the use of bait is generally undesirable for several reasons, including the smell often times associated therewith, and the inconvenience of having an additional component to deal with in the use of such flying insect traps. It is believed that none of these prior arrangements have achieved substantial commercial success for home or personal use due to these and other drawbacks and difficulties in the collection and disposal of flying insects.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved flying insect trap that is suitable for home or personal use. In particular, there is a need for a flying insect trap that is relatively simple in operation and construction, does not require bate, does not present exposed lights and/or insect catching apparatus, and is adapted for ease of collection and disposal of collected flying insects.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved flying insect trap that is portable, relatively compact, relatively simple in construction, and is adapted for safety and ease of use and disposal of collected insects.
A detailed objective of the invention is to provide a flying insect trap that includes a generally upwardly converging translucent or transparent entry-way for the insects entering the trap, but that eliminates the need to turn over the entry-way or the entire unit in order to dispose of the collected insects.
Another detailed objective of the invention is to provide an insect attracting light protectably housed in the translucent entry-way.
Another detailed objective is to provide for the use of a generally upwardly facing sticky surface that is enclosed below the entry-way for collection of insects, the insect-collection surface being generally enclosed and shielded from external contaminating elements yet easily removed and replaceable without substantially disturbing the unit.
A more detailed objective is to achieve the foregoing by providing a disposable tray adapted to be slipped into and out of position in the unit, the tray being provided with either pre-installed fly paper with a sticky film or a pre-applied layer or film of sticky adhesive material.
Another objective is to provide a fan adapted to draw flying insects into the entry-way and to direct the flying insects onto the insect-collection surface of the fly paper or the sticky film.
Yet another detailed objective of the invention is to position the disposable tray in the forced air flow path of the fan such that the insects are caught on the fly paper when the air impinges thereon prior to the air turning and exiting laterally from the trap.
Still another objective is to provide a guard positioned above the translucent entry-way to permit entry of flying insects, but sized to inhibit objects from falling into and through the entry-way.
The invention also resides in the provision of an insect-collection surface with raised mounds for enhanced insect-collection capability.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Briefly, a preferred flying insect trap in accordance with the invention includes a cover having translucent side portions that converge upwardly to an upper opening, an insect attracting light positioned inside the transparent side portions of the cover, a lower base section having laterally facing exhaust ports, an axial flow fan to draw the flying insects through the inlet and downwardly toward the lower base section, and a tray provided with a generally upwardly facing, insect-collection sticky surface slidably positioned in the lower base section such that the air impinges on the sticky surface, causing the flying insects to be caught thereon, prior to the air turning and exiting laterally through the exhaust ports.